420
by Sodapop420
Summary: What would happen if they had 4/20 in the 60's? And Ponyboy gets tricked into smoking something he shouldn't.
1. Blaze

"HELL YEAH!" Sodapop yelled as Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda ran threw the front door letting the screen door slam behind him, they went straight to the kitchen and came back with a chocolate cake, and some cokes. "This is diffidently my favorite day of the year." Steve said. I looked at them for a moment, there eyes are red and low and they smell like pine trees, or is it cigars... I don't know, I can't tell. "what's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They looked at me then started to laugh like I was a funny guy or something. "Do you know what today is kido?" my older brother asked me. Now that I think about it I don't know what today is, people were acting weird at school today too and I don't know where Darry is. "It's 4/20!" Two-Bit said before I could answer. "Whats that?" I asked sparking up a cig."Well it's like a celebration of the wonderful cannabis plant" Steve said with a smile

"It's a day where everyone gets ripped as hell!" Soda screamed

"I don't" I said sharply

"You should" Two-Bit said back

"I don't do drugs" I protested

"But it's just a plant." Steve said smiling at his argument

"Yeah it way more healthy than what your smoking!" Two-Bit said pointing at my last cigarette

"Well these are legal" I said back

"Oh shut up! Mickeys on!" Two-Bit yelled ignoring what I said and how I would take it.

I walked to my room and slammed the door and started to read the red badge of courage again, just because it was the first book I saw. About ten minuets later Darry walked in my room and gave he a big hug, picking me up and everything, his eyes were red too. "Where we're you?" I asked. "Hung out with a few guys I work with after we got off and celebrated, and I picked up a present for the gang!" he said I just looked at him wondering what was so great about smoking weed, and what the hell could he of gotten us.

There was a knock at the door, I open it to see Two-Bit. "I'm working on rolling my own cigarettes, I hear it's cheaper, come try one!" he said excitedly. I follow him out side and he pulls out two hand rolled cigarettes and hands one to me I light it up and take a long drag. "This tastes funny." I said but I keep smoking. "Yeah the tobacco you buy for rolling doesn't have the um chemicals in it so it's ummm... cleaner, yeah that's it." he said after thinking for a bit. I got half way done with it when I start feeling different, it was weird but I kind of like it. I'm almost done with it when dar walks outside. "Good boy!" he yelled "You smoked your first joint, I didn't think you had the guts." he laughed.

Diffidently more to come! And please let me know what's wrong with it so I can fix this chapter.


	2. The Gift

I looked at the tiny remains of my so called cigarette in disbelief, but I wasn't mad. "What?" is all I could get out. "Congratulation kid, you smoked your first j" Two-Bit laughed. Darry put his hand on my shoulder and asked me "How do you feel?"

"fine I guess, it's not that strong"

"Well you only had one" Two-Bit said

"I want more"

"Woah there buddy take it slow, wait a little and tell me how you feel" Darry said

"Aw come on Super-dope let the kid smoke." Two-Bit said

"He's my kid brother and I make the rules around here, don't complain or you want get a bit of what I got y'all" Darry said

"Oh shit, you did it again? Two-Bit asked, some how even more excited than before.

"You know it's tradition." Darry said

"What the hell are y'all talking about?" I asked

"you'll find out tonight if your still up to it." Darry said

"I guess I'll do it" I said

I walked back in side and soda jumped up and looked at me "Did you do it?" he asked "Yeah Two-Bit tricked me" I said. Steve looked away from the tv and said "Leave it to ol Two-Bit to pull that off". All of the sudden I'm thirsty as shit, I leave the room with out saying anything and go to the kitchen and drink two glasses of chocolate milk and grab the last coke, it was so good. My throat felt like sand paper. I walked back to the living room and sat next to Two-Bit who was now inside and got lost in the Mickey mouse cartoon, I usually don't care for it but it was so interesting.

The high wore off after a bit and I carved more. Soda, Steve and I went for a walk and they both smoked another joint. "I still don't see why today is so special." I said. "Don't put to much thought in it kido," Soda started "just enjoy it." we walked to the store and grabbed two packs of coke and a Galen of milk. On the way home I asked "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Were gunna smoke then go to the movies" Soda answered

"The whole gang?"

"yepp and were gunna try to score!" steve shouted

When we got back it was starting to get dark. We walked in to find Two-Bit passed out on the sofa, Darry high as a kite in his chair. Johnny was sitting on the floor, he looked sober. And Dallas was in the kitchen, most likely as high as Darry. "Hey there pone" Johnny said. "Hey Johnny. What's wrong with Two-Bit? I asked "Oh him he greened out about ten minuets ago. He'll be fine."

I walked in the kitchen and Dallas was standing in a pair of green boxers and a black teeshirt. "Hey just the guy I wanted to see!" he yelled. Oh no what dose he want? "Hey Dal." I said. "Will you um... Make me a sandwich?" he asked almost begging. Why don't you? I say to my self. "What ever Dally" I said.

"So you will!" he said smiling

"Just one."

"Thanks man I'm super hungry." he said

After I made him food we walled in the living room with the rest of the gang.

"Okay it's about that time." Darry said

"What'd you grab this year?" Steve asked

"Alright get this," dar said pulling out a wrinkly brown paper bag "I got an ounce of weed straight from Hawaii!"


	3. Hot Box

"Holly cow Dar, that must of cost a furtion!" Soda said

"Don't worry little buddy, I got a good deal from a pal of mine," Darry said back "Okay so me, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally are gunna roll half of this up and save the other half for late tonight"

"sounds good to me." Soda said. Steve nodded with soda Darry cleared off the table and pulled out five books of rolling papers and passed them out. Then he pulled out a plastic bag full of green flowery weed. After years of being against this plant I finally understood what was so great about it. It was an escape from reality, pain, depression. To bad Darry only does it once a year, I wonder if he'll let me do it more than that. "Come on Johnny, let's go to the lot for a bit."

We walked to the lot and sat on the old car seat for a bit. "I heard you smoked today." Johnny said

"Yeah it wasn't bad."

"Are you going to do it again tonight?"

"I planed on it, how bout you?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before but if you do I'll do it with you."

"You don't have to Johnny."

"I know that, but I want to."

"Alright"

I lit up a cig and got about half way done when Two-Bit walked up and told us they were done. We walked back to the house and we all piled in to the truck. We we're driving for a good minute when I asked "where are we going?". Soda looked back and said "the DX, no ones there right now" I didn't question it. When we got there we drove around back. Darry pulled out the bag and gave everyone a j except Johnny. "Hey" he said, Darry just cocked an eyebrow and gave him one. "Ponyboy don't over do it. No one will say anything if you stop early." Darry said sparking his joint. "we're smoking in here?" I asked. Two-Bit laughed and said "its called hot boxing".

We all were smoking at this point. The truck started to get stuff and cloudy, Elvis was playing on the radio. I smoked one, then two then I was on my third. I felt really good. By this point I couldn't see out the front window. Sodapop and Steve were doing this thing where they would put the thing backwards in their mouth and get really close to each other and blow smoke into the other guys mouth, it looked really cool. We were all really close. Darry was driving and soda and Steve were in the front Two-Bit was on my left and Johnny was on my right, dally was on the other side of him. No one was talking. I stopped after four and just sat breathing in the others smoke. I think Johnny had two. I was so high, I had gotten drunk before but this was so much better.

Everyone was done smoking and it was cold out side. Darry opened the door and all the smoked slowly rolled out. It looked something from a movie. That's when I released how off I felt. Darry was right I should of quit sooner seeing as how it was my first day. We all got out, everything was moving slow. I stumbled over to Soda who was laughing about something with Steve. I hope it wasn't me. When I was next to him I asked "What now?". He patted my head and said "Food."

Im really iffy about this chapter. Let me know if you think it sucks. Or if you think it doesn't suck :)


	4. DQ

We drove to Dairy Queen. We all got out and walked in, I probably wasn't walking straight. Two-Bit had on a pair of all black sunglasses even thou it was dark. He walked with his hands in his jacket pockets, his head held high and a smile on his face. Steve was chasing Soda around and Daly and Dar were talking about girls. Johnny didn't look much different, his eyes were low and red and he seems just a little less nerves. I must of looked a mess, I felt way to high I was a little scared. I don't know if this is normal or not but I tell myself it is just to stay calm.

When we walk in everybody watches us like we're gunna rob the place. We walked towards the counter. On the way Two-Bit shook hands with some guy. I didn't pay it much mind. Darry grabbed me and Soda and walked up to the counter. "Order what ever you want, I saved up for tonight." he said. Soda went first "Hi there, you come here often?" he said winking at the cashier who looked about 17. Darry slapped the back of his head and Two-Bit busted out laughing. "ugh okay I'll take a cheeseburger, a barbecue sandwich, a thing of fries a coke and a vanilla milkshake" he finished. I didn't know what I wanted so I just asked for the same thing he ordered. I walked with soda to a booth while the rest of the gang ordered.

"What's up pone?" he asked

"I'm really fucking high" I said

"Shit me too bud"

"I'm scared soda"

"Aw don't be kiddo ain't no one ever died on weed. Trust me you'll be fine. I promise."

"Thanks Pepsi" I said hugging him

"Aww would you look at that!" Two-Bit said

"Shut up Keith" Soda yelled

Two-Bit pretended to look hurt then stuck his tongue out at us. The rest of the gang showed up with the food and we fought over who had what, It was funny. The food went by so fast and I fell in love with my milk shake. People were watching how measly we ate. A couple even left, we must have been really loud. Soda threw some fries at Steve and Steve shot him a bird. We all walked out and got in the truck Soda and Steve got in the truck bed and lit another j. Dally moved up to the front and we drove off towards the Admiral Twin drive in. Darry and Dallas started passing what looked like a cigar.

"What's that?" I asked

"It's a blunt kid." Dally said

"Pony, hit this." Dar said handing it back

"I don't want to"

"Come on pony" Two-Bit said

"No"

Two-Bit grabbed the blunt from Dar and did that thing where he stuck it in his mouth backwards. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close and blow a huge stream of smoke from the tip. I inhaled most of it. Then just sat back. We were at the movies in no time. We stopped down the street to finish smoking then we drove in.


	5. Trouble

We found a place to park then Steve and soda ran off, Two-Bit wondered off on his own, Dar fell asleep in the car and me and Johnny left and Dallas came to be with Johnny. We went to the vender for a coke, My throat was getting dry again. And then a soc ran into Dallas. It look like he did it on purpose, bad idea.

"Get out of the way pussy!" Dallas yelled as he shoved the soc.

"Hey man" he said back

Dally pulled out a box cutter from his back pocket not caring who saw. He jumped at the south side kid and the kid fell as he scrambled to run off. "You'll be sorry!" he screamed. We got our drinks and walked over to the far end of the fence. Dallas pulled out three more joints. Lit one and handed the other two to me and Johnny. "Smoke" he demanded, so we did. I was so ripped, and I was feeling frisky. When I finished I said "I want Sodapop." and ran off leavening Johnny and Dallas. I made it about halfway threw the place when I was stopped by five well dressed kids from the other side of town. "Hey pal, where's Your friend?" the kid Dally pushed asked. "uh I don't know, he left." I stuttered. With out saying any thing they walked on, pushing me against a car. I keep going looking for Soda he was nowhere to be seen. Finally I saw Steve leaning against some car smoking a cig. He looked pissed off.

"Hey Steve, where's my brother?"

"Asleep in the truck."

"No I want Soda"

"Look kid he's busy"

I was quiet for a moment when I heard a moan coming from the car Steve was leaning on. Steve threw his cig on the ground.

"Walk with me kid"

Sorry it was so short, just setting up for the next two chapters


	6. Steve

"What's wrong Steve?"

"I don't know man, it's soda like he gets every thing. He has a loving family, he's really good looking and he get all the sex."

"The gang loves you were all you need."

Steve pulled out a joint an lit it. He inhaled deeply

"that's all good in stuff but it's not the same." he said blowing out smoke as he talked

"Let me know if I can help"

Steve looked away from me and wiped his eyes.

"Steve?"

He hit his joint again still not looking at me.

"My dad kicked me out this morning, I don't know if it's for good or what man"

"You know you can stay at our house as long as you need to."

"ya mean that!"

"yeah, of course."

Steve stopped crying

"let's go find Dallas and Johnny."

Steve turned and started to walk off

"hey Steve..."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I always thought you hated me."

"I don't hate anyone but my old man pony.""

Oh it just feels that way sometimes."

Steve took another hit of his joint and leaned in to say something. I noticed how stoned he was.

"Can I tell u a secret?"

I nodded

"I'm jealous of you."

"Why me? I'm such an awful person, there's nothing good about me."

"Well your good looking almost like soda, and you get to spend more time with him, hell, you even sleep in the same bed"

"Oh" is all I can get out before the sound of stomping feet and someone screaming "GREASER" cut me off.

Soooo... Tell me what you think! :D


	7. TwoBit

We spun around to see Two-Bit. He always did that and we always fell for it. Steve started to laugh but I didn't think it was funny.

"Ay pone, come with me to get a coke?" Two-Bit asked. I already had one but I guess I'll walk with him.

"What about Steve?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me I'm gunna go find Dallas and Johnny."

me and Two-Bit headed for the concession stand. The movie started but we didn't pay it no mind, besides Ive seen it before. "I need a cig" I said. Two-Bit handed me a joint. I looked at it for a second, it's not the same but it'll do the trick. I lit it up and inhaled as much as I could, holding it as long as a could. I took another hit and blow a smoke ring. "Nice" Two-Bit commented. We passed it back and forth. When it was done the whole world felt like it was spinning.

"Hey Two-Bit," I started.

"Hm?"

"Why do you drink so much."

"I don't know... why do you read so much?"

"I guess it's just a distraction from the real world"

"we'll there you have it." I thought about it for a second, it made since.

"I wish I could do something with my life but I just have no drive or motivation." Two-Bit said.

I didn't know what to say to this. People are saying things to me they usually wouldn't, it must be the weed.

"You'll get there someday." I say.

Gosh that was stupid why did I say that. "Thanks kiddo." he said as he slapped me on the back. I know he's just saying that. But the truth is I worry about him more than anyone we get to the stands Two-Bit flirted with the girl filling popcorn and ended up getting us both free popcorn and a coke. The girl looked like a hood and the manager wasn't there. We thanked her and headed for the truck.

"hey Ponyboy, don't ever start drinking. You can smoke till the cows come home but don't ever pick up the bottle, for me."

"Okay Two-Bit I promise, I don't even like the taste."

"good" he said. He pulled out another joint

"How many of those things do y'all have?" Two-Bit laughed.

"we all have cigarette pack full."

"well shit" I said. We smoked about half of it when we hear "Hey y'all, wait up!" we saw the girl that gave us popcorn walking towards us. "Hey, we were over staffed so I got off early, wanna hang?" Two-Bit gave me a look and I knew what it meant. "I'm gunna go check on Dar." I said and walked off. Two-Bit keep what was left of the joint.


	8. Darry

I found the truck and crawled in the passenger side. "Darry?" I asked shacking him. "hmmm?" he said looking over at me. "I'm really fucking high." I laughed. "lucky." he said"You know what, I think I sleep my high off. Wanna smoke a blunt?""Why not, everyone else has gotten me to smoke with them."

Darry opened the glove box and pulled out a first aid box that someone had painted the red cross on it green. He opened it and I was stunned. Several baggies of weed, a pipe two lighters and at least 5 blunts.

"Damn Dar." I said

"Haha yeah." he said pulling out one of the blunts

.Darry lit it, he held it to the flame for a long time and then spun it around for second.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"We'll Dal almost got in a fight. They almost took it out on me. And Soda made Steve mad." I said.

Darry hit the blunt then passed it to me then said "Well I'm used to the first part but what happen with Steve and Soda?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Did they break up?"

"Wait what?" I said with shock

"Just kidding." he said laughing at what he had said "Tell me."

"Okay it's like Steve is jealous of Soda."

"Oh shit, I knew that."

"You did?" I asked passing the blunt.

"Yeah it's kinda obvious. Sad huh?"

I didn't say anything for a moment."I guess so." I finally said, Darry handed me the blunt

"Anyway new subject, what do you want to go to collage for?"

"I guess I want to major in English." I said "But how about you? What did you want to go to school for before mom and dad died?"

I hit the blunt and passed it. It was pretty short now.

"I don't know I didn't have it planed out to far. I was gunna take my core classes and hope I find something I like." Darry said holding the blunt by his finger tips. I didn't know what to say so I keep quiet. Darry threw the roach out the window and turned back to me. "Look kiddo, I would give up everything just to keep the three of us together, keep us going, and get you threw school." he said. I started to tear up.

"Thanks Dar, I love you!"

"I love you too kid brother." he said as he hugged me tight

"I'm gunna go check on Soda" I said leaving the car before I really cried.

* * *

ONE LOVE BRAH! Lol happy 4/20 everybody. I hope your enjoying the story my untalented self some how produced. I plan on getting the next chapter up by tonight! I love you :3


End file.
